New Beginnings - A Naruto fanfic with a real world twist
by DubStylee420
Summary: Michiko mysteriously stumbles into Naruto-world, and she doesn't know how she got there. Kakashi wants to help the girl recover her memories, and protect her from a brutal interrogation.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo, my name is Dubstylee aka Missy! Please review, as I would really love feedback on my first story in 10 years. I decided to write a Naruto fanfic because it is one of the things I think about often, and also because I know the characters well so I figured it would be an easy way to get back into the habit of writing. No explicit content in the first couple of chapters, but my naughty mind says a few lemons are inevitable! Enjoy!

**Mysterious strangers  
**

_KakaMichi_

**Chapter 1**

Michiko glanced around groggily, trying to grasp the scene around her. Blurry images slowly came into focus but her mind could still not comprehend what she was seeing. Eito, her 12 year old son lay next to her in the grass, unconscious.

"I must have hit my head," Michiko thought to herself. Fear abruptly surged through her like lightning as she realized Eito may have been hurt.

"Eito, Eito! Wake up, please Eito!" the beautiful young mother shook her son frantically with tears streaming down her face, wetting her long red hair. Finally, Eito opened his eyes. "Whe….where are we?" he mumbled, dazed.

Michiko held her son tightly as they sat together, lost in an unfamiliar forest. But somehow, it was eerily familiar, although Michiko knew she had never been to this place before. It seemed as though she was in a completely different world than her own. Everything looked a bit, softer.. more peaceful and almost, less real? "I'm not sure, Eito." She whispered softly.

After some time, when Eito was sure he could stand, he cautiously began to explore the area. It was dark, and Eito's blonde hair glinted in the moonlight as the boy searched for any signs of trouble lurking in the darkness. "Mom…." Eito paused, confused. "This place, it doesn't seem… normal."

Suddenly they heard a rustling from the trees a few feet away. Eito instantly took a defensive stance between his mother and the unknown sound. He had already lost his father, and if he had to he would give his life defending his only remaining family.

"Konbanwa!" the strangely recognizable and friendly voice came from a masked, silver-haired man who appeared from under a large tree. He grinned politely and waved, but his smile faded as he was not expecting the two strangers to react the way that they did. A little apprehension could be anticipated, but they looked terrified. He raised his eyebrow and stared at them for a few moments, perplexed. The blonde haired boy had fallen backwards, and the green-eyed woman simply gaped at him, speechless. "Uhh, did I scare you? There's no need to be frightened, unless you are enemies?"

Michiko's eyes rolled back and she hit the ground. "Did she just faint?" The masked man queried, and started towards the damsel in distress.

"Don't come any closer!" Eito yelled as he guarded his beloved mother. The two stood in silence for several long seconds. "….Ka..Kakashi?" the young boy looked bewildered and uneasy.

"How do you know my name? Where are you from?" Kakashi felt a little uneasy himself now. Who were these two? "Answer me! Are you intruders? What is your purpose here?"

The young man grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "I don't know, I don't know! This has to be a dream! What the hell is going on?"

Feeling more confused now, Kakashi looked upon the boy worriedly. The newcomers didn't seem like adversaries, and they were clearly frightened. It was likely that something horrible had happened to the two strangers. "Hey, it's okay kid. I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me where you're from. How do you know my name? I just want to help you."

Eito began to breathe heavily, and couldn't find the words he needed. There was no way to explain what was happening, and Eito couldn't believe it was even real. His head spun and before he knew it, everything was black once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know where they came from, but they don't have any weapons or forehead protectors. And… the boy knew my name somehow." Michiko could hear Kakashi's voice from another room. She looked around and immediately recognized the Konoha hospital room. How can this be happening? She sighed in relief as her eyes rested on her sleeping son in the bed next to her.

Kakashi and Tsunade entered the room, eyeing her curiously. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Tsunade spoke. "Can you tell me where you two are from?"

"N..No.. I don't remember anything other than my son."

"Is that so? How does your son know Kakashi's name?"

"…umm, well… I don't know."

"Hmm. Do you mind if I examine you a bit?"

"Sure, no problem." Michiko proclaimed, but inside she was screaming as the busty woman conducted her examination. Michiko had a profound fear of physical contact, probably due to her afflicted past. She hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath, but Tsunade did and, sensing the young woman's discomfort, quickly finished the assessment. Michiko was visibly relieved as Tsunade moved on to inspect Eito's condition.

"Well, you both seem healthy enough, and your injuries are minor. I am assuming you have nowhere to go at this time?" Tsunade stated flatly.

Michiko nodded, "That's ri.."

"They can stay with me." Kakashi interrupted. Tsunade wondered what ulterior motive Kakashi might have, but didn't think too much of it and shrugged "Alright, it's your problem for now then."

The blonde Hokage sauntered out of the room with a slightly suspicious glare, turning for a brief moment to look once more at the red-haired outsider before exiting.

Kakashi couldn't help blushing lightly as he gazed momentarily at the drifting beauty who stumbled unexpectedly into his life. He was intrigued by her, and he wanted to know more. He suspected that she remembered more than she was letting on, but he didn't feel threatened.

The white haired man, widely renowned as the "copy ninja" throughout the shinobi world, had a hard time admitting when he felt attracted, or at least interested, in any women. His heart was broken long ago and had yet to heal. He doubted it would ever heal at all.

"Ka…kashi?" Michiko's gentle voice jolted Kakashi from his unsettling thoughts. "These things are pointless to think about, anyways." Kakashi told himself silently.

"Oh, uh, yeah we should probably get going I guess? Will he be alright?" Kakashi said, motioning towards the still unconscious Eito.

"I can try to wake him up, but he seems to be sleeping pretty deeply. He didn't even flinch when Tsunade was examining him." Michiko gasped after she realized what she had said, and turned away from Kakashi. Her body began to tremble anxiously. Kakashi took notice of the fact that no one had mentioned Tsunade's name, but seeing the young lady shaking nervously, his gentlemanly instincts urged him not to push the matter further. Not yet, anyhow.

"It's okay, I can carry him. Just follow me." Kakashi said with a kind grin, easing Michiko's anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lady Tsunade advised Kakashi to take a few days off, to keep an eye on the visitors until they could obtain more information. She was considering having them interrogated by Inoichi, but chose instead to give it a little time before subjecting them to that sort of cruelty.

Kakashi and his new house guests arrived after a short but slow journey to his apartment. It was difficult for Michiko to keep up with Kakashi in her condition, and as they entered the home she collapsed. Kakashi laid Eito on the guest bed and rushed back to the entryway to tend to the injured woman.

As she lay defenseless in his arms, Kakashi's mind began to wander. Distant memories flooded his lonely heart and once again he was assaulted by that perpetual sting he tried so hard to avoid. Usually he would read a book, or go on a mission and forget his troublesome reality, but at this moment as he admired Michiko's gentle beauty, the pain was almost unbearable. Kakashi lost nearly all of his loved ones at such a young age, but even so he managed to love again in his adolescence. He found happiness for a short time, with the one and only girl he ever truly cared for. She stole his heart, and sadly it was buried forever inside her grave.

The emerald green of Michiko's eyes caught the copy ninja's attention and he realized she was awake, staring up at him.

"You know, you haven't even told me your name yet," Kakashi said, his pleasant smile causing Michiko to blush.

She tried to find the courage to speak again, which was challenging with the handsome shinobi looking down at her. "Um, it's uh, my name is… Michiko."

"That's a lovely name." as he spoke, he could feel her heart begin to race. He wondered if she was scared, or something else. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for all your help, Kakashi."

It was hard for him to admit to himself, but he liked the sound of her voice saying his name. Watching her attempt to stand up, he could see that she was still weak. Spontaneously he lifted her off the ground into his arms, and carried her towards his room where he would let her rest. He was caught off guard when Michiko began to quiver and tears poured from her eyes. "Did I hurt you? …what's wrong Michiko?"

She couldn't speak and, panicking, pushed herself out of Kakashi's grasp and fell onto the floor. She let out a pained whimper and crawled into a corner near the bed, where she sat silently crying. The sight of this obviously traumatized girl deeply unsettled Kakashi. He thought perhaps the best thing to do would be to leave her alone for a few minutes to calm down, so he walked outside and stood for a moment, soaking up the much needed warmth of the late morning sun. A thought occurred to him, that maybe a drink would help the wounded girl to relax. He peered down the hallway into his room, and saw that she had fallen asleep on the floor. It would take only a few minutes to buy some sake, so he hurried off to retrieve it before she woke up.

A few hours later Michiko awoke, finally feeling well-rested. Eito was still sleeping in the other room, and Kakashi was sitting at the end of the bed quietly reading 'Icha Icha paradise'.

"Oi oi, you're finally up! I got you something." Kakashi left the room, returning with a bottle and two small glasses. "I thought you could use a little something to help you unwind. Sake?"

"Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you." Michiko felt embarrassed remembering how she had acted a few hours before. She took the small glass and drank it quickly, motioning for another. This made Kakashi chuckle.

The two sat together in peaceful quiescence for some time, sipping their sake and enjoying the calmness they were finally able to manage after a particularly bizarre day. Kakashi was happy to see Michiko regain her composure, but he had another purpose for getting her tipsy as well. He was hoping this would help her talk more about whatever it was that had happened to her, and where she came from. She seemed so sweet, so innocent… but he couldn't let his guard down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was setting on the Leaf Village, and the colors in the sky were especially magnificent this evening. Kakashi noticed Michiko staring thoughtfully out the window. "Hey, would you like to go up on the roof? You haven't been outside all day, and the sunset is gorgeous. I don't know if I've ever seen it look so incredible."

Her eyes lit up and she looked happy for the first time since he had met her the night before. "That sounds amazing!"

Michiko stood up and started towards the doorway, but Kakashi hopped up and blocked her path. "Not that way," he smiled mischievously and tried to pick her up, but she jumped back apprehensively. He gave her a puzzled look, tilting his head a bit. Michiko took a deep breath as if preparing herself, and lifted her arms indicating he could pick her up. Secretly, this was a dream come true for Michiko. But she couldn't shake this unnerving feeling. Kakashi lifted her up in a true knight-in-shining-armor style, and swiftly leapt out of the window. In no time at all they were up on the roof.

Michiko's heart was pounding, but this time it wasn't out of fear. "Is this really happening? Or have I gone completely mad?" she asked herself.

They continued to drink for the rest of the night, and the two typically miserable souls were actually enjoying themselves. Kakashi tried not to point out the obvious fact that Michiko knew quite a lot about the leaf village, because he hadn't had so much fun in a long time. He knew he needed to ask questions eventually though. A moment of silence fell over them, and they just looked at each other through the moonlight, fixated. A tear rolled down Michiko's cheek.

Finally, Kakashi broke the silence, "Umm, Michiko…. I have a feeling that this is hard for you to talk about, but you probably know that you need to tell me what you remember. I'm starting to really like you, and I don't want Tsunade to have Inoichi interrogate you."

Michiko still said nothing.

"It's my duty to protect the village, and I will do whatever I have to do. I don't feel that you or your son are a threat, but I do feel that there is something you're not telling us."

…

"Michiko, I'm also curious to know what happened to you. I can see that you've been hurt."

Michiko paused, and sighed.. finally, she spoke. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you what I remember."

"That's okay, try me."

"Well… we're not, from here. I don't know how we got here or why, and I have a hard time even believing any of this is real. I'm probably laying in a coma somewhere in my world, dreaming all of this."

"Your world?"

"Yeah... It's bigger than this one, and more dangerous. There are no shinobi, no villages. Just nations, and war. It used to be peaceful, but it's been torn apart. Recently the third world war was started. It's what people have been calling 'the apocalypse'. Instead of shinobi and ninjutsu, we have guns and bombs."

"What are 'guns'?"

"Umm, I'm not sure how to describe them but.. they're made of metal, and they shoot little metal balls so quickly that they can go straight through a person. They are small, and men carry them as weapons. They kill most of their targets."

Kakashi just listened.

"Everyone…" Michiko's voice started to crack, "Everyone is dead. Everything I've ever known is dead. The trees, the animals, the oceans are dead, the sky is dead. The Earth will die soon. Or, the people will just die and the Earth will heal itself once it's rid of us. There weren't enough people who had respect for the Earth, for nature or for life. There were evil organizations controlling everything, even the food supply. They poisoned the food and the water, and they imprisoned most of the population. The good people who tried to fight back were killed, and the rest of us just hid. I hid with Eito, in a secret cave in the mountains. We had been there for months, after the rest of our family was killed and we managed to flee the prison. There wasn't very much to live off of, so we were starving to death…"

"How long were you in prison?"

Kakashi regretted his question, seeing that it was too painful for Michiko. But he couldn't help wanting to know more. "what… what happened to you there?"

Michiko covered her face and began to sob. Kakashi moved closer to her, and put his arm around her expecting her to pull away. This time she didn't. He just held her there for a few minutes, not knowing what to make of all this.

Through her tears, Michiko continued her story. "I was, I was in prison with Eito for 2 years. They wouldn't let us see each other more than once a month, and they were forcing Eito to work. I worried about him so much, I knew they weren't giving him enough food. When I saw him, he had cuts and wounds all over his body. They made the boys work, as slaves."

Kakashi interrupted. "Michiko, what did they do to YOU? If they made the boys work, what about the women?"

Michiko said nothing and buried her face into Kakashi's chest, weeping. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and they sat together on the roof until the sun rose.


End file.
